KokkAI
Day 5: Tuesday "kokkAI" (５日目：火曜日 "告解", 5''-Nichi-me: Kayōbi "kokkAI", lit. '''Day 5: Tuesday "Confession"') is a chapter featured in AI: The Somnium Files. It is the fourteenth chapter of the Resolution Route. It cover's Hitomi Sagan's history, and Kaname Date's continued search for Iris Sagan. Case File Synopsis Deep in the forest, Renju and Hitomi discovered the corpse of Manaka. Date questioned Hitomi about what happened 18 years ago. Hitomi confessed everything... Iris was not Hitomi's real daughter. Her father is So and Manaka was the mother. Manaka was killed by So Sejima's son, Saito. Hitomi and Renju preserved Manaka's corpse in the cold storage warehouse. 18 years have passed. Knowing that Iris does not have much time left, Hitomi decided to blackmail So, calling him to the cold storage warehouse and threatening to reveal everything to the press. She received a call from the culprit and was told to come to a certain location with Date. Date and Hitomi arrived at the location with Date. Date and Hitomi arrived at the abandoned factory in the Kabasaki district...and found Renju's corpse. Suddenly, they were knocked out. Story Summary ABIS HQ, Tuesday Date explained that he discovered that Hitomi, Renju, and Manaka were all close friends 18 years ago. After Manaka's murder, Hitomi and Renju found her body and took it back to the cold storage warehouse. Date guessed that So Sejima was Manaka's killer based on what he found in his Somnium. Hitomi, realizing that she had nothing left to hide, agreed to explain everything. 18 years ago, at the Sagan Residence, Manaka met up with Renju and Hitomi. She had just recently given birth, and intended to visit So to speak with him about the baby. Renju warned her not to go, fearing for her and her child's safety. Manaka explained that So had contacted her in the first time in a while, fearing that his mistress's child would endanger his political career. She left the baby in Renju and Hitomi's care, and Renju gave her a GPS transmitter to hold onto in case anything happened to her. Hitomi told Date about Manaka's relationship with So. She was not sure what Manaka saw in him, and despite their best attempts, she and Renju could not convince her to end things with him. When she went to see So at the Harbor Warehouse District, he told her to move overseas and offered to pay for everything. After she turned to leave, she was stabbed repeatedly by So's son, Saito Sejima. Saito was only 12 years old at the time. So asked the current chairman of the Kumakura Family, Rohan Kumakura, to dispose of the body. Everything Hitomi knew about the murder she heard from Renju, who learned through his connections to the Kumakuras. While waiting for Manaka to return, Renju and Hitomi watched her position using the GPS transmitter. She got further and further away from the city, so they decided to follow after her. While they left, Renju entrusted the baby to a mob doctor he knew. Eventually, they found Manaka, along with Rohan and his men burying her body. Before she was buried, Rohan asked them to wait, and removed her right eyeball. After they left, Hitomi and Renju dug up her body. Renju suggested to keep Manaka's murder a secret, since he believed So and the Kumakuras did not know she had already given birth. If they found out, they would come after the baby, and the two of them as well. Hitomi and Renju took Manaka's body to the cold storage warehouse. Renju told her that his father owned the company, and though they were looking for buyers, Renju intended to continue managing the warehouse. He would keep everyone out, except for himself and Hitomi, and they could visit any time they wanted to see Manaka. Hitomi swore to protect Manaka's child. Back at the Sagan residence, Hitomi suggested naming the baby Iris. Not only was it the Greek goddess of rainbows, the colored part of the eye, and the name of a flower, it was from Manaka's name was well. "Manaka" included the character for love, also pronounced "ai," which would be part of her name. "Manaka" also reminded Hitomi of "manako," the word for "eye." Renju confirmed that he got a birth certificate from the mob doctor. Hitomi felt she was betraying Manaka in some way by raising her child, but Renju assured her that it would be a lot of work, and told her he would help when he could. Renju also told Hitomi he found out that Saito had killed Manaka, and So had tried to cover up his son's crime. Renju said they would find an opportunity to get revenge on the Sejimas and the Kumakuras. In the years that followed, Hitomi raised Iris. Over time, Hitomi felt her desire for revenge fading away as she devoted all her time to her daughter. Hitomi recalled a variety of moments from Iris's childhood as she grew older. At one point, Iris showed Hitomi her drawing of the Okonomiyaki War, and asked if she planned to marry Uncle. Hitomi feared that revealing the truth of Manaka's murder to the public would also reveal Iris's parentage. Hitomi did not want Iris to know that she was not her real mother. In January 2019, Iris suddenly collapsed at school. She was taken to the hospital, where her brain tumor was found, and doctors explained that she only had a year to live. However, an experimental new treatment using nanotechnology was available, but it was too expensive for Hitomi to afford. Hitomi thought about how she could get her hands on that kind of money, but to no avail. In November, Iris's symptoms began worsening, so Hitomi thought of a plan to blackmail So Sejima. On Saturday night, Hitomi called So to the cold storage warehouse. She placed Manaka's body on the workbench and hid when So arrived. After So saw the body, Hitomi sent a recording to his phone. Using a voice changer, she told him she knew everything about Manaka's murder and her baby. She demanded a sum of money in exchange for her silence, and ordered him to cut ties with the Kumakuras. So left the warehouse, and, to Hitomi's surprise, Date entered and found the body, which he believed to be Iris. Aiba summarized Hitomi's story, acknowledging Hitomi's unwavering love and compassion for Iris. She encouraged Date to ask Hitomi additional questions to fill in the missing details. Hitomi did not know why Rohan took Manaka's eye, and explained that she never told Renju about her blackmail plan. She also confirmed that after Date left the warehouse, she put Manaka's body back in the forklift and left. Date turned to leave to look for Iris, but Hitomi stopped him. She explained that she got a phone call around 4:00 PM earlier that day telling her they had Iris, and would kill her if she went to the police. The caller asked her to take Date to a specified location. Before Date could ask about the location, however, Pewter and Boss entered the room. Boss collapsed from a sedative Pewter had injected her with, and Pewter ordered Date to halt his investigation into Manaka's murder. Date was to be placed under house arrest, but he asked Aiba to shut off the power, allowing him to escape with Hitomi. Before leaving, Hitomi told him the location: the abandoned chemical plant in the Kabasaki District. Kabasaki Chemical Plant, Tuesday 9:30 PM After Date and Hitomi entered the building, Aiba informed Date that someone, likely Pewter, had begun attempting to wipe her stored memory. Aiba estimated she could defend herself for up to four hours. With that time limit in mind, Date headed for the door in the back. Date told Hitomi to wait outside while he went in alone. Inside, Date found the Prototype Psync Machine with a sheet over one of the chairs. Date removed the sheet to find Renju's body, with his left eye missing. Suddenly, someone attacked Date from behind with a taser. Before losing consciousness, Date looked up to see #89. Trivia